


Before the dawn

by carlrhymes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Thor, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlrhymes/pseuds/carlrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has strange, possessive feelings towards his brother Loki, since he got imprisoned by their father for his crimes in New York. He decides to visit Loki and it turnes out that Loki has very submissive feelings towards Thor. Therefore Thor takes his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the dawn

It has been a while, since Thor and the other Avengers fought against Loki in New York to defend the life of many people from Loki's disgusting plans of world domination. But time doesn't count in the life of a god, because his life lasts eternally. Thor has used the time to reflect. A feeling has seized hold of him, since Loki was arrested and imprisoned by their father. A feeling that bothered him more than Loki's crimes ever could have done. He should stop thinking about it. He should stop thinking about his stepbrother’s pale, narrow face. He should stop imagining kissing the cold lips and licking over the icy skin with his tongue. But he couldn't. He hates Loki, hates him for everything he has done. Enraging Jotunheim against Asgard! Assassinating innocent people and striving for power. But Thor has this greed for power, too. Not like Loki, he never wanted to rule the Nine Worlds or own the Tessaract. But he wanted Loki. On the day on which Loki was standing in front of him, bound in chains, gagged and with an arrogance in his eyes that should not have been possible after all the crimes he committed, the craving for power awakened in Thor. He wanted to tease Loki and to punch the arrogance out of his beautiful face. He would have loved to rip out his gag only to suffocate his conceited smile with his cock. He wanted to dominate the one who thought he was made to dominate the world and this obsession, this possessiveness has grown on since that day. He tried to suppress it and to think about his wonderful girl, Jane, who is waiting for him at Midgart, but it doesn't work. Everything he is able to think about is to fuck this virtuously, haughty smile out of his brothers' face.

Therefore, Thor decided to visit Loki. Only to see him, maybe his feelings will settle down and he won't be forced to tease himself with thoughts full of sin. He perambulated the palace. Everything was still calm, because the day did not dawn above Asgard and everyone was still asleep. With a queasy feel he went down the stairs to the dungeons. Loki was already awake, lying on his cot and staring at the ceiling. When Thor entered the room, he drew himself up, perked his eyebrows up and sneered. “Brother” he said with his voice full of contempt, “Good to see you. How's Manhattan?” Thor stared at him wrathfully. “Oh come on Thor, are you still mad at me because of that thing?” asked Loki. “I'm not mad, I'm upset. Upset about your behavior” hissed Thor. “Yeah, sure, the mighty god of thunder only visits his little brother to tell him how much he hates him and that he's upset. Thank you very much.” Loki replied mockingly. “Innocent people have died, Loki! You don't care about it? You should behave more ruefully if you ever want our father to set you free again.” Thor was angry, how could his brother dare to behave like this? He visits him after weeks to get nothing but scorn and derision. “To be honest, yes, I don’t care. And what concerns your father: I expect absolutely nothing from this family.” With these words Loki spat on the ground. “So that's what it's all about” Thor said and approached Loki. “You are jealous, because father loves me more than you and because I am going to take his place!” Loki only smiled derisively “Oh brother, you are still full of yourself. Do you really think I give a fuck about you and your family?” “No, Loki, do you want to know what I think? I think you are afraid of being alone, that nobody loves you and you will die lonely and full of bitterness. That's why you aim for power, that's why you pretend to hate us. Because that's the only way you can't get hurt” Thor looked at him pitying. Loki's smug smile has turned into an insecure one. “What do you want? Why are you visiting me at this time of the day?” asked Loki. With a wolfish smirk Thor leaned forward to Loki to whisper into his ear “Because I know, we are not indifferent to you. I am not indifferent to you. I want you, brother, right here, right now. I don't believe that you really want to rule the world. You just want everybody to believe it to hide yourself behind this faith. In reality, the only thing you want is to be dominated by a man like me and to fawn upon him and beg.” Loki looked at him amused. ”You wish! I think you should leave now, brother, apparently you drank too much wine last night.”

Thor grabbed Loki immediately in the crotch. His brothers' cock was hard and cold. Loki gasped and stared at Thor fearfully with his eyes wide open. “I was right, wasn't I? You really are a submissive little slut.” Loki looked at him full of hate, but he didn't try to struggle. He observed Thor, while waiting what will happen next. Thor pressed his warm body against Loki's. “You are my submissive little slut” he whispered into his ear. “Why did they remove your chains and your gag? You have pleased me well with them.” Loki still didn't know what he should reply and just stuttered promiscuous stuff, trapped helplessly between his brother’s strong, muscular arms. “Whatever” said Thor “We will find another way to shut you up and now get undressed.” Loki whimpered and started to unbutton his shirt, his skinny fingers trembled. Thor looked at him full of contentment. He touched Loki's naked body with his strong hands and let them slide from his neck to his waistband, where he stopped. He enfolded Loki's waist, pressed him to his chest and kissed him passionately. When he let his tongue slide into Loki's mouth it felt incredibly good, his cold lips, the cold tongue, even his spit was ice-cold in Thor's hot mouth. Loki moaned, looked suspiciously at his brother and seemed to recover himself. With an arrogant smile he asked Thor “Do you really think you can impress me with this, brother? It takes more to convince me” Thor took his words as an invitation, turned Loki around with a jerk so that he turned his back on Thor and had to press his hands to the cot because of his brothers strength. Thor began to slowly open Loki's pants; he enjoyed his shiver as he touched his erection briefly, only to whip off Loki's pants so that he was standing completely naked and helpless in front of his older brother. Thor put his hand around Loki's waist to hold him relentlessly and spank him mercilessly with his other hand. Loki yelled, but Thor didn't stop to slap the cold, white skin until the white turned into red. He reveled it to see his brother all submissive and completely and utterly at his mercy. He continued spanking him until Loki's skin was blazing red and he could barely stand before pain. Thor broke away his hand from the swollen skin and reached around him for his cock. Hard, cold but vibrant it was lying in his hand. Loki moaned longingly, while a drop of precum slashed itself away from the glands to Thor's hand. “Do I impress you now, brother?” Thor whispered in his ear. “I don't think I'm completely convinced” Loki replied. “You filthy little slut, I will show you, what is going to convince you!” Thor responded and began to undo his shirt. His strong, muscular body came out and when Loki fleetingly turned his head to observe him, he only wanted to go down on his knees to do everything his brother wants him to. Torturously slow Thor opened his pants to free his arousal and to press it hard and pulsing against Loki's entry. Cold sweat ran down on Loki's back as he whimpered softly and tried to free himself from Thor. But he only pushed his head down to the cot and spitted on his hand to rub the spit on his erected dick. He spreaded Loki's arse to prepare his entry with his spit as well. Thor laughed quietly. “I fear it is not going to work like this. We need some more spit” and with those words he went down on his knees, spreaded Loki's arse a bit wider apart and licked gently over his entry. His younger brother now moaned intensely and unregulated and pushed himself against the cot, while Thor's spit ran down his body and his tongue got in again and again. With his right hand he covered Loki's balls and massaged them softly. He licked Loki's arsehole until Loki screamed and begged for his brothers' cock. Suddenly Thor's tongue was gone; Loki barely had time to think until he felt his brothers' hard, huge dick deep inside of him. He felt filled out, abused and submissive and he loved it. “Brother, please, fuck me” he mewled with the last of his strength. And Thor fucked him. His dick slided into him again and again, until Loki forgot everything around him and the only existing thing was Thor's cock sliding into him all the way. Thor groaned in arousal, pushed his brothers head down with all his might and then he came. Every muscle of his strong body tensed up when he entered one last time to pour out into his little brother. Shivering he pulled back. Loki looked at him reproachfully; his cock was still hard and swollen. “And what about me?” he whispered. Thor smiled at him smugly. “You are going to wait. Maybe I will come back and if you please yourself it will not be done with a few slaps on your sweet ass. And believe me; I will know if you please yourself!” 

Loki's arrogance was completely gone. He abalienated himself anxiously to his cot, while Thor was leaving the room without saying a single word. Loki was full of rage, how could his brother do this to him! Disgracing him like this and then simply disappearing. Hate came up on him, but with his hate the memories and the feeling of Thor's warm, vibrant cock inside of him grew on him, too. Shyly he let his fingers slide to his arse to put one in. But it was not the same. He was cold and Thor was hot. He wanted Thor back. And that frightened him incredibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction and I really hope you liked it! :) New chapters are coming soon hopefully. Additionally english is not my native language, so I'm very sorry if you maybe find some faults.


End file.
